Black shirt, White tie
by thecontinuer
Summary: What happens when Rock finally looses his sanity? and what will Revy do to him if he does?


**Disclaimer:** This is a nonprofit fan based story ( fan fiction) black lagoon, black lagoon second barrage, and black lagoon Roberta's Blood Trail are all owned by the series creator Rei Hiroe and all the companies that published the manga and animated and voice acted the tv series. I do not own anything related to black lagoon I'm am simply borrowing the characters, settings, and events that took place in the original version. Please support the official release for without it this story wouldn't be possible.

 **Author's notes:** honestly I have no idea what this is. I kind of wanted to try and see if I could write a situation where Rock goes completely evil and crazy and this was the result.

Special thanks to demonicDRAMAqueen for pretty much giving me the idea for this story.

 **Black shirt, White tie**

In the ever so familiar city of Roanapur chaos ensues due to a raging inferno spreading from building to building. As the fire grows larger the smoke it creates starts to rise up and blanket the city effectively blocking out the sun's rays. The immediate state of the town can only be described as a literal hell on earth due to the black sky, orange glow, screams of agony, and gun shots that can be heard throughout every street. As the city started crumbling down along with anything resembling any sort of order that this lawless hell once had, the citizens of Roanapur decided to take this opportunity and make all their wildest dreams come true. All of the citizens ranging from thieves to convicted criminals started robbing different establishment and killing anyone who stood in their way be it man woman or child. It was survival of the fittest as people tore each other to shreds. The mayhem went on for quite a while until the crime lords who ruled the city decided to step in and seize control. Massive shoot outs erupted as the different gangs fought off the rioting citizens and each other for control over what's left when the flames die out.

Suddenly

"SHIT SHIT SHIT what the hell is that dumb ass up too?" Revy thought to herself as she fought her way through the chaos. She gunned down anyone who got in her way as she tried to reach the tallest building in all of Roanapur.

On the top floor of the very building Revy is headed to:

Rock was standing in the middle of the most luxurious penthouse suite in the whole city. The loft had red carpet draped over the floor, paintings and statues decorated the area, and as you enter you are met with a the most gorgeous living room that had furniture that seemed to be made of the most high quality materials available and behind it was an elevated area which had a grand piano. Rock then starts to walk up to the elevated area and heading towards a large glass window overlooking the city. He then takes a cigarette out of this pocket along with a lighter. However something about him seemed very different. He wasn't wearing his usual white dress shirt and teal green tie instead he was wearing a black dress shirt with a white tie. He also looked as if he had gotten into a fight beforehand seeing as he had scratches and scuff marks both on his clothes and on his face but despite this his hair was still neat and tidy as always. The biggest change however was his eyes. His eyes looked as if they were completely devoid of emotion. He looked at Roanapur with what seemed to be a cross between a blank stare and contentment. It was as if he had been planning the cities destruction for ages.

Rock then takes a drag from his newly lit cigarette and begins to pounder his thoughts as he creepily admires the view in front of him.

" _The dice have been cast and everything is falling into place just as I predicted. This is it, I've finally succeed in changing this city for good all that's left now is to rebuild from the ground up after this town is purged by fire. Then and only then will everything make sense again and the evils that plague Roanapur will cease to exist. It's like playing a game where all who oppose me are dancing with in the palms of my hands and at this point I know I've already won."_

He thought to himself as he looked out the window watching the fires and gang wars unfold all the while a maniacal sharp toothed grin on his face grew larger and larger.

 **Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Revy who came storming in as she loudly and forcefully banged the door.**

"What the hell is going on in the fucking head of yours you dumbass?!" Revy angrily shouted as she looked up at Rock. She seemed even more angry that usual.

Rock then turned around to face her "Oh Revy it's you, what's up?" He said seemingly disinterested.

"Don't play dumb with me! This shit has gone way to far Rock!"

"Hmmm? I don't quite understand what you're getting at."

"Roanapur is burning to the fucking ground and all of this is your fault! When I agreed to help you I didn't fucking think you would do something as mind numbingly stupid as this!"

"Revy Revy you're not seeing the bigger picture here." Rock said to her as if he was trying to convince her that everything is as it should be.

"Oh I can see it clear as day motherfucker you lied and took advantage of me you bastard! That shit you said about me being the gun and you being the bullet was a load of horse shit! All you wanted was my help because you're too much of a pussy to manage on your own!" Revy replied not letting Rock's words get in her head.

"Revy don't you get it? This was all necessary Roanapur was gonna burn one day anyway I simply decided to ignite the flame."

"What the hell happened to you Rock?! I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Maybe it's for the better! Who I used to be was a complete failure in everything he did. No matter how hard I tried everyone i was going to save always ended up worse off than before I got involved. But now I've woken up and I'm finally stepping out of the twilight and taking control of the darkness within me."

"Rock this isn't you God damn it!" she shouted.

"Revy! This was the next logical course of action. I finally realized that creating change through helping others was a pointless endeavor. The only true way to get what you want is by force."

"Ha! You know for someone as fucking smart as you are you really are a dumbass." Revy said amused at what Rock had told her.

"Is that so?" Rock asked in curious tone of voice

"Yeah, you spew all this bullshit about saving everyone, well look around you everyone and everything you're so obsessed about saving is turning to fucking ash."

"Simply a necessary sacrifice, besides you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs." Rock said nonchalantly.

"You've really become one sick and twisted motherfucker haven't you? I mean come on im a fucking psycho and even I know what you're trying to do is fucked up. You would actually fucking kill everyone and everything just so you can achieve your fucking delusional dream of a fucking happy world. Face it Rock you're not doing this to help anyone but yourself."

What Revy said started to make Rock laugh manically: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! you've always been a very perceptive individual Rebecca however I'm afraid it doesn't matter what you think is the reason for my actions. All that you need to know is that Roanapur needs saving and I'm the one whose gonna do it.

"I'm on top of the world Revy and it feels fantastic!" Rock said with an evil grin and the eyes of true criminal mastermind.

"Listen to yourself Rock; thoughts like that are bound to get you fucking killed." Revy said with a smirk

"Maybe one day but not now. Besides I'm on a one way winning streak with four aces in my hands and all the chips on the table are mine for the taking!"

"Ha! don't be too quick to count your chickens before they hatch partner someone might just come around with a fucking straight flush in their mitts."

What Revy said made Rock question his abilities and worry if there was indeed something Revy knew about that he didn't realize.

" _Has she found a flaw in my plan!? There's no way she could have! I accounted for every possible outcome. I had control of all the people and all the factors that would come into play. Unless of course…. No that's not it either. What they hell does she know that I don't?!"_ Rock thought to himself as sweat started to pile up on his forehead.

"What's the matter Rock? Did I scare you?" Revy said mockingly.

"Not really Rebecca I can see right through your bluff." Rock replied trying to hide his anxiety.

"Well well look at who just grew a fucking spine. I guess I can't call you a pussy anymore." Revy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Enough of this pointless conversation!" Rock shouted in an authoritative voice.

"My plan has already been set in motion. I know every possible outcome and there's nothing you can do to stop it." Rock said right before he turned his back to Revy and faced the window.

"Hey turn around and face me you dumbass!" Revy retorted not letting Rock's disrespect go unnoticed.

"I don't need to besides I don't expect someone like you to understand the complexity of my plan. There is no longer any reason for the two of us to talk at this time; you may do as you wish." Rock replied insulting her even more.

Rocks arrogance finally went a little too far. She started to grind her teeth and balling her hands into fists as hard as she could. She was about to go over to Rock and break his nose but instead she stopped. She then looked at Rock with cold dead eyes.

"You know Rock since we are the only people left in this town it's about time I told you something. When you were all nice and kind and junk I actually liked you but now that you're an arrogant little shit you've become a real turn off." Revy said right before she took one of her guns and pointed it at Rock.

"Are you gonna shoot me? Because we both know you won't." Rock said confidently.

"Wanna bet?" Revy replied as she cocked back the hammer of her gun.

Rock then turned around and looked at her without any sort of hesitation. It was almost as if he was daring Revy to put a bullet in him.

The two stood there looking at each other square in the eye until Revy broke the silence and said: "Hey Rock! Im gonna give a you a friendly piece of advice."

"And what advice would that be?" He asked.

"Knowledge makes someone humble. Arrogance just makes you fuckin ignorant."

 **Suddenly the scene cuts to black and the unmistakable sound of a gunshot is heard.**

 **Author's notes:** hope you all enjoyed don't forget to review.


End file.
